


this boy will warm up your soul

by glithch



Category: Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: M/M, OOC, jack being a tsundere, kind of, raimundo being a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glithch/pseuds/glithch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raimundo messes up and not only risks life of his enemy but also forms a crush. Two awful things in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this boy will warm up your soul

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction? yes. ooc? yes. gay? definitely.  
> i had no idea what im writing when i started and finished it up practically in one day so...

He messed up many things in his short life spawn. Sometimes they were really big mistakes that kept him up at night. Everyone told him that he learned from them, and he believed. He could even see the progress . He would never say out loud how much he cared and appreciated it but he did.He was still afraid of messing up almost constantly, but he knew that his friends were always there for him.

The problem with this situation was that, he never expected that his mistake could put at risk the life of an innocent person. Maybe it wasnt as dangerous as he was telling himself in the wave of self-hatred and Jack Spicer definitely wasn't an innocent person, but his heart was still threatening to jump right out of his chest, as he tried to pull the younger boy out of the freezing water.He didn't even notice the curses that slipped from his mouth and the shaking of his usually confident hands.The temperature of the water fortunately wasnt all that cold for him, but he knew that it must have been bone chilling for a regular person. The memory off bruises blooming on Jack's skin so easily was enough to make him panic even more and make his moves erratic. Logic told him he acted the fastest he could and it's not that dangerous of a situation but in his head there were voices that already started telling him really bad and really scary things.

He barely understood what was happening around him. He knew that it was a night, dark like death itself. And that waves kept hitting his back, like they already decided that this pale boy was their. He knew that jacks body was heavy and ice-cold. And that they still weren't close enough to the sand. He felt useless without his friends to calm him down and make sure that he was doing good. Tears may have started to roll down his cheeks but his face was so cold and wet already so he didn't even notice.

At some point he felt the thick mud under his feet and they accidentally fell face first into it. There was some ringing in his ears and his heart was beating even faster than before but he didn't lose a second to jump right back up, now energized by the victory of getting out of the water. his tiger instincts helped him localise a moderately dry place inside of a cave near by. He risked a glimpse at Jack's face, it was even paler than usually and the moon shone an unhealthy glow at it. His usually fire-red hair was wet, dark and sticking to his face. To Raimundo he looked dead. And he would have gone crazy if not the small coughs jack managed after a while away from the water.

From this point on the dragon of wind acted on complete autopilot. He laid the heylin boy down in the cave and set fire in a small, quickly made fireplace. It was not too close, because he was afraid of warming Jack up too quickly and doing some serious damage to his body. The only thing now left to do now was to strip. He kneeled down and unconsciously blurted out an apology. Was it an apology for making the boy fall into the freezing water and not acting as quickly as he would like, or for stripping him in purpose of saving him? Raimundo honestly didn't know, and didn't wanted to think about either of those things. Luckily he didn't really need to worry about frostbite or hypothermia. He swam in ice-cold water plenty of times and it wasnt something exactly nice, but there was no after care he needed to go through. Hot cup of tea was just his personal preference. But now, as Raimundo stripped the younger boy to his pants he saw that he needs to try harder than that.

Jack was mumbling, probably something about him being a pervert, but his speech was incredibly slurred and his eyes were elsewhere. His pulse was slow and there were obvious shivers running through him. Young monk knew the symptoms of hypothermia and they were definitely a match, it was a good thing that there was no frostbite to be seen, but he was incredibly nervous again. His throat was tight he stripped jack out of his bottom clothing. He had nothing he could warm him up with and it may take a while for the rest of xiaolin monks to find them. And he felt so cold to the touch. Touching his skin now was absolutely terrifying. After a short internal argument he decided to strip himself out of his pants and damp hoodie, staying in a t-shirt and boxers. He took jack into his lap, letting the redhead lay his head on his shoulders

"What are you thinking?" the words came out of jack's mouth weak and slurred, but understandable. Especially in the unusual context.

Raimundo himself was unsure what exactly was he thinking, but he answered surprisingly calmly.

  
"Would you rather freeze your butt off on the stone?" he sounded almost like he was sure of his actions, and not like he was at the edge of going crazy. He was always so thankful for his fake confidence. Having a real one may have been nicer, but he learned to appreciate what he had.  
Additionally his tone seemed to calm Jack a bit, because his body did lose the tension he didn't even notice before.

  
"You just planned this to touch my ass." his words were still weak, but the young monk saw the playful undertone and appreciated it. It took some of the edge of the situation and that was what he needed.

  
"Ah yes, because touching you bony ass, especially while ice-cold, is so high on the list of top 10 things ever."

  
"Shudup, i was on a magazine cover  __ twice _ _ ." the goth tried to accent the last word but it did lose some of its power because of his state.

  
"And it was your face, not your ass."

  
"And how do you know? It was a gay magazine." after that, there came a low and quiet laugh from the brazilian monk. Jack shifted position of his head a little and looked in his eyes analytically. He lifted up his cold hand and wiped off tears that Raimundo wasnt even aware of

  
"And they call me a crybaby? Come on, you loser, you should know im indestructible"

  
"You are not."

  
"I am, like a cockroach." the second part of the sentence was said like mumbling of a barely conscious, and maybe a bit high, person, but Raimundo knew that's just how the things Jack said sometimes sounded.

  
" You are weirdly durable, but not a cockroach.”

  
"Why do you think so?”

  
"Because bugs are gross and you're not a bug."Not exactly sure why but he was pretty sure he managed to blush after saying those words. Another thing he never expected to say out loud was that he found jack 'not-gross-ok-maybe-a-bit-attractive'. Except this one was a really big secret, and only some really odd emotional moment after a whole lot of panic could make him hint at his attraction.  
tomorrow he's just going to act like it never happened. 

  
"Romantic. But no one cares about the shit you say while you are crying.”  
Jack even managed some poison in his voice which surprised and scared the monk. He didn't understand where did it came from. 

  
"Look, i see you got super scared that someone may die on your watch etc. But I've been through worse things. You put me through some of them.. Never needed any pity.”  
Even thought his speech was still slurring, there was that really sharp and uncomfortable silence after and Raimundo's throat was tight again. He still held Jack in his arms, but he tried to keep his eyes and hands away from him. It was still important for Jack to be warm. 

  
He tried to focus on his surroundings the best he could, but even thought the fireplace was burning, it was really dark. He could still feel that Jack's body was incredibly cold, and that his pulse and breath were just wrong, but it was better than before. Now mostly sure that being closer to fireplace wont hurt the shivering boy, he changed their position a bit trying to move and not make it uncomfortable for Jack. He made some unhappy noises, but in general, kept quiet.

  
After they moved closer to the fire, he could hear a small happy noise coming from the younger boy. Raimundo wasnt surprised thought because it was really nice to him too. The heat made him feel at ease and even reminded him of Kimiko. He was sure they will find them soon, after their own showdowns. 

He risked a look at Jack's body after collecting some courage. The flames threw a golden glow on his skin that made him look a bit more healthy. It was probably only an illusion but he was glad. The fire was cracking happily and soothing both of them, Raimundo didn't even notice when his eyes started wandering all over jacks skin. He just scolded himself mentally when he was close to making his hands wander. He was tired mentally and physically and controlling his thoughts now was proving to be hard. So he just watched, hoping that Jack couldn't feel those green eyes on his body. 

He saw some really nasty looking scars a few times and each made his heart beat heavily in his chest. It was an ache he didn't expect to feel from looking at Jack. It felt natural to think that Jack everything that he was getting. Then he pushed away the guilt of going too far with treating him bad. And it was all resurfacing at this moment. He could already tell this is one of the worst days of his life. Especially when his hand found itself on one of those ugly scars, right at the goth's hip. His brain almost instantly went into overdrive. 

He was freaking out over Jack's reaction, over how cold his body was and over how nice his skin would be in a different situation. His hand was laying heavily on his body and younger boy visibly tensed up and took a deep breath. They were both frozen, surprisingly, metaphorically. Raimundo felt a warm breath on his neck when Jack's ability to hold it reached his limit. Surprisingly Jack just kept still, making as little noise as possible.

  
"Where... did you got it?" The only thing that could make this situation at least a little less weird was acting like Raimundo was just curious over the scar. He cringed at how obvious he was being, but hoped that Jack would play along.

  
"You have no right to ask me something like that."Jack growled out. He got surprisingly angry and defensive.The night obviously wasnt getting any better.

  
"Sorry.." the silence revisited them after apology, and Jack's frustration hanged heavily in the air.

  
" So get your hand off!" he tried to swat it away himself but his movements were even more uncoordinated than usually. He somehow almost punched himself in the nose. Raimundo quickly raised his hands and proceeded to apologise even more. It was far from his nature but he was freaking out and too many things happened that day. At this point he just wanted to be back to making fun of Jack and beating him up.

  
Suddenly Jack froze and smacked the brazilian boy in the jaw with his cold palm.  
"Do you hear that? 

  
There was the familiar beeping of Jackbots outside and sounds of some type of transportation device landing. Especially the second one was really loud. Raimundo had no trouble with hearing. He made a nasty face at the thought of Jack getting home alone, and letting his robots treat his hyphotermia.

  
He stood up, carrying the redhead bridal style, loud yelp comic from his enemy. He made his way outside, ignored all the electronic welcomes addressed at Jack, and jumped right into the Jet as it was opening. He sat in the pilots seat, and made jack sit in the place of passenger.

  
Jack was looking at him like at a crazy person, and he wasnt surprised.

  
"Look, if you think im just going to let  __ them.. _ _ _ ."  _ Raimundo pointed at two jackbots that were sparkling and speaking german." take care of you, while i worry about your life... then you are wrong." there was a bit of silence as both of them watched the faulty jackbots argue in some other european language.

  
"This isn't as bad as it looks like." Tried Jack. "I like them in a way. They make very good pudding, it's barely ever burned... Look i can give you dry clothes if that what yo-"

  
"I will make you the best human made pudding if you let me come! Please, this is all my fault and i will get a heart attack, and die old people's death from worrying.”

  
Jack was quietly looking for something in the glow box. He pulled out two blankets, and laid one in Raimundo's lap.

  
"It needs to be a real one, with real chocolate, not the powdered stuff. "he mumbled averting his eyes." And! You are  __ not _ _ piloting! Auto-pilot is perfectly fine!”

  
Raimundo didn't understand what made him so giddy so suddenly but his face was hurting because of how wide he was smiling. It was also one of the smug ones, his specialty. He wrapped himeself up in the blanket, and felt uncomfortably... comfortable, with his trashy, goth enemy. Raimundo at least had to give him a wedgie after he's all healed up, to do something with the butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


 

 


End file.
